


Tactical

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff I guess, AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Most Prob Illegal, Pining, Possessive Behaviour, Special Unit, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is the unit head and Hannibal Lecter is his subordinate absolutely smitten with Will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical

“... Do not engage the target before three of our guys have eyes on them. We are now one floor below them and should be making contact in 10 seconds. Wait for my order and then come in,” Will’s voice crackled in the small mic that was fixed in Hannibal’s ear as he gave orders to the second wave of officers on the open channel. He was letting the other guys know what he had said so that there is no confusion later on as well as reminding them of their own decided plan one more time.

Their target was a man who had locked himself in with his estranged wife and two small children. The man had been physically and mentally abusive to all three and following the last domestic violence call, the wife got enough courage to divorce him and get a restraining order against him. This adversely affected his work environment and now he was a raging monster promising to kill off his whole family to get even for the way they had ‘mistreated’ him.

Hannibal, having worked for the Swat Delta unit for almost a decade now, had seen a lot of shit, bad to worst that humans can do, but all of that had not been able to make him less rotten about the people who hurt children. Adults know the shit they fucked up and how they fucked up usually. Children, they didn’t know anything and their innocence to be punished or them to be harried by such fuckers was simply unforgiveable to Hannibal, no matter how much Will emphasised on being impartial in their conduct.

Will was a beauty to watch in action. His spine would be rod straight, his face neutral in a way that made the other guys instinctively follow him for he gave no aura of trying to lord over them, his movements sharp and definite and specifically economic. Will didn’t talk all that much, or even spend too much time with the unit, but every smile that he gave them was genuine and he was very caring about all the members of his team. He even officiated Alana’s marriage with Margot for her.

Everyone is in silent awe of Will, the way he handles all of their work, directs all but never bosses over needlessly, the way he could talk down any victim with just few words and small contact gestures. Hannibal sees how the others look at Will and feels sure that they must love him a bit as well, just helpless not to, or perhaps that is something just wrong with him. There was no doubt that what he felt for Will had crossed the lines of mere acquaintances and friends long ago, but as Will seemed unwilling to have a relationship anyway, Hannibal did not mind keeping silent about his crush.

Hannibal understood that he was taking a chance, a bad gamble on the safety of his fellow mates, but his heart was set, and if it was that easy to redirect the heart’s decisions, there might have been lesser crimes all around the world. So, he was nearly in love with Will and it was something that could never be acknowledged or admitted to before everyone else. The rules of their work would not allow it. Hannibal also was not sure how he would react to a direct negation from Will of his feelings. So he kept quiet and looked from afar.

Hannibal saw how expressive Will’s face was, how he loved dogs, how he preferred to take the left side of a bed, how he had terrible nightmares, all recon gathered from joint missions in other cities on requests when the team have had to share rooms. Hannibal was the only one who knew Will’s birthday, the only one who knew that he sent a birthday card on Christmas to his father who he had not seen for more than a decade and half. Hannibal knew how Will liked his coffee and his tea and what his favourite indulgence was.

Hannibal knew that there was a wife there once, and a kid not fathered by Will and a home by the sea that he left behind. Hannibal collected kernels of such information from any quarters he could find, filing them away in his vast memory place, where he had a shrine dedicated particularly to Will. Sometimes, Hannibal would look at his face in the mirror and try to ascertain if it looks deranged as what he was doing was near about classic stalker and possessive behaviour, but unable to stop himself either. 

Hannibal had an inkling that the others, at least some of them, knew what Hannibal felt for Will. Chilton thankfully did not or he would have been sporting a whole lot of busted bones over his mulish teasing that had turned more than one member of their unit away. They knew, sure, but they also realised that it was a situation that cannot be interfered with and not something that could be planned into happening. Hannibal loved Will and there was nothing he wouldn’t have done for him possibly. The others loved Will enough to stop Hannibal if he ever were to become a loose cannon. And there was peace in that knowledge.

It was a little disturbing, how they all rallied for Will, all of them with the trunk full of issues each that made them highly incapable of surviving in the civilian world. And yet here they were, hiding Hannibal’s silly little heart like children in a school, everyone good friends for ever and Will and Hannibal the romantic story of the decade. It was in fact probably not even legal for all of its intent and purposes, but love like that, Alana had once said, you can’t help giving the push to make it work even for someone else.

So Hannibal kept on collecting nuggets of knowledge about Will, inconsequential things that seemed like rare treasure to him and kept looking at Will, taking his fill every time he smiled with his eyes crinkling at the sides, his mouth folding up in his mirth and his laugh spattering the air with brief and insane moments of true happiness. He kept on his near love for Will intact in the hope that someday it will come to fruition and that it will lead to something more substantial. For now, the right to stand by Will and do the good for the society felt enough of a benediction.

Jack, their Unit control, perspective as much as Will, would grumble to Bella how Hannibal was so busy looking at Will on the sly that he kept missing the looks that Will kept giving him. ‘The fools’ Jack insisted and Bella laughed at his exasperation and said the same of him.

**Author's Note:**

> my hands are starting to pain now So I should most prob stop. Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Please comment and give kudos, pretty please!


End file.
